Santa's Big Helper
by Mickey Sixx
Summary: Christmas fic '07. Sam draws the short straw and has to play dressup. Wincest, SamDean. For Laynie


**Title:** Santa's Big Helper  
**Author:** Mickey Stone  
**Pairing/character:** Sam/Dean  
**Prompt:** Elf  
**Rating: **FRM  
**Word Count:** 762

**Summary: **Well, _someone's_ gotta be with the kids!

**Notes/Warnings:** Christmas mini-fic written for Laynie . Wincest.

* * *

"Come on, Sammy!" 

"No!"

"It can't be _that_ bad!"

"Yeah Dean, it can."

"Look, we don't have much time! Just get your ass out here!"

"NO!"

Dean growled in frustration and thumped the crappy wooden door with his fist. Sam had been in there 30 minutes already and was refusing point blank to come out.

"Why do I need to do this again?"

"Because you do!" he retorted as he made his way over to the gun on the small table. When no answer came Dean knew his brother was either rolling his eyes or giving him his patented "I'm-Pissed-At-You" look through the cheap wood. He picked up one of the guns and methodically took it to pieces, checking each component thoroughly. The gun was in perfect working order; Dean knew this, but he needed something to do as he waited not so patiently for his little brother.

"Because," the older Winchester started again, "one of us needs to be in the room with the kids."

"But...why me?" Sam asked. Dean nearly laughed at the whiney tone that accompanied the words.

"'cause the costume wouldn't fit me." He answered, more than a little amused. "Just come out, Sammy, we don't have time for this."

The soft click of the bathroom lock and the squeak of the doorknob was the only indicator that Sam had listened to him. He smiled and quickly reassembled the gun. The jingling of bells could be heard as Sam stepped out of the bathroom.

"Finally!" he said, turning around, "I thou—"

Dean couldn't finish his sentence. His eyes were caught and held by Sam as the younger Winchester stood before him with a sour expression. Thick green tights encased his long muscular legs and pair of tight, _very_ short shorts were the only things keeping him safe from the rest of the world seeing little Sammy. On his feet were a pair of red pointed slippers with bells on the end, and a green hat sat on top of his head, but that wasn't the masterpiece of the costume. A small red waistcoat covered his shoulders and ended just below his armpits. His chest was completely bare, tanned and strong and smooth and Dean couldn't tear his eyes away from the vision of his brother.

"In no way is this decent, Dean." He said, heedless of his brother's gaze, "I mean its ju—"

Sam's back hit the wall and his lips were caught before he could finish his sentence. The kiss was fast and furious; all lips and teeth and tongue as they fought to possess each other. Sam's fingers curled around Dean's biceps as the older Winchester trailed wet sucking kisses down his brother's neck.

"Dean." He gasped, "We don't have time—"

"Screw time!" the older man growled into his skin, causing Sam to shiver.

"We can't." he tried again, pushing at the stocky body pressing into his, "The kids..."

Then the lips left his throat and harsh breaths ghosted over his damp skin, sending goosebumps head to toe. Dean's hands were flat against the wall, one either side of Sam's shoulders and his head was bowed as he reigned himself in.

"Yeah, the kids..." he said, his voice husky with passion. Before Sam could do anything else, his brother had pushed himself off the wall and put some space between them. The younger male nearly whimpered at the loss of his brother's heat but quickly regained his grip on reality.

"Come on, we need to go."

Sam nodded. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself and willed his dick to stay down. He shook his head and grabbed his jacket to wrap himself in before they left the room.

"You do realise that all the Mom's will be staring at me, right?"

Dean snorted as he slid his gun in the back of his jeans, "Yeah, they'll be drooling over you, Sam; lusting after you with their eyes and wanting to take you to bed and let you take them." He turned his head and gave Sam and lustful stare, "But they aren't the ones that will be taking you home tonight. They aren't the ones that will be doing nasty things to your body and fucking you so hard you wont be able to walk straight tomorrow."

Sam moaned low in his throat as he watched his brother saunter out the door with a smirk.

"Deeeeeaaan!" he whined, following him out and slamming the door behind him. Now it was going to be extra hard to keep himself under control.

* * *

Reviews are LOVE :) 


End file.
